


A wild kitten and it´s master

by Crazyshippergirl



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Bondage, Consent, First Love, Firsts, Kinks, M/M, Pain Kink, Sex, Toys, don´t know how to tag, punisment kink
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-20
Updated: 2017-02-22
Packaged: 2018-09-25 22:05:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9848108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazyshippergirl/pseuds/Crazyshippergirl
Summary: Smut, Smut, SmutDon´t like, don´t readEveryone else please enjoy OtaYuri!





	1. Tame

POV Yurio

„Be…ka!“

I can hardly speak. My breath is heavy, I can´t keep on like this any longer… _When will this end?_ I am standing in the middle of Otabeks room. My hands are tied together and hold up by a rope. The rope is connected to the roof. _When the fuck did he install that?_

There are ropes around my chest, going over my back around my hips and around my legs. My legs are connected in a weird way, you would think, My tight is connected with my lower leg. I have to stand on my toes, and it hurts. The cock ring Otabek gave me earlier is not showing any sign of movement. God I wanna come so bad! It is killing me.

I am standing, if you can call it that, for almost 30 minutes. Otabek is gone. I don´t know when he will come back. But it´s not like I am not busy or anything. The vibrator he inserted before he left is hitting my sweet spot and my cock is dripping, but I just can´t release.

“Be.. ~~mhhh ka”

I try to call him again. No reaction. _Shit!_ The pleasure is to much, I just can´t any longer!

“Shit…Ma-ster, please!

Finally I hear some movement from the kitchen. Otabek shows up but he is stopping in the door.

“Well, what was that kitten?”, he smirks at me and knows exactly that he won.

“Master, ple~ase.. I- I can´t.. please…” I hate how my voice breaks in between, but what the fuck am I supposed to do?

“You need to be more precise. What shall your master do?”

“Please, let ..let me come!”

“Good kitten!”

Otabek comes closer. He teases my cock a bit but after a short time he takes it off and I come hard. The vibrator is still there, doing his job. My cock is not even half done after this, I need to come more, but Otabek want allow that, unless…

“Master!” I am still panting. “Let me make you feel good to!”

There it was, the glance in his eyes. He almost immediately unties my feet. I am falling to my knees, making the vibrator move again. My cock is fully up again.

Otabek unties me from the roof but my hands stay as they are, I simply have to hold them in front of me, tied together. Better than nothing I guess.  Otabek walks around and goes to his knees so that he is on one line with my sight. He takes my chin and raises it a bit.

“So what do you wanna do?”

I crawl a bit closer, trying to not move my hips to much and start to work on Bekas jeans. I can already see that he is into this.

“I´ll show you, Master.”

I manage to free Bekas cock with my tied hands, don´t ask me how the fuck I did that, and start moving my tongue over his length. I exactly know where to touch and how to move to get him off. And it works. I hear Otabek moaning. His cock is hard and I start bopping my head up and down.

“Ah, shit, Yura!”

Beka´s not really one to swear, that’s more my part, but when we are having sex, the language kind of switches between us. I catch a breath.

“Master, please, I want you inside me!”

“You are such a good kitten today, turn around.”

I willingly do so, lower my upper body and begging Beka with my ass held up high, the vibrator still there.

“You are such a sexy kitten, showing off right in front of me!”

“Ple—ase!”

The vibrator is not as big as Bekas cock, but I am more than prepared for that. I waited so long!

I move my hips a bit as the vibrator finally is removed. I don´t have much time to be happy about it though, Otabek is almost instantly filling me up. The stretch is there but it feels amazing.

“Ahhh…Ma—ster… more!”

Beka starts to move and gets faster. I already want to come again.

“Harder! I—am going to come—mhhh!” I moan and scream out.

“You know what to do Yura!” His breathing gets faster.

“Please .. let .. let m-me come, Master!”

With that he takes my neglected length into his hand and strokes. Only ones and I am coming. I feel that Otabek also comes inside of me. He thrusts a little longer and pulls out.

We are both lying on the floor. Panting and trying to catch the breath.

“You are amazing, Yura.”

“You are too!”

With that Otabek stands up and carries me into the shower. No way I would be able to walk now. During sex, he is dominant and you could almost forget hoe sensible and loving he is. But as soon as we are finished, he shows me all the love I need. The aftercare is important for him. He wants to make sure I am not hurt and honestly, I love it.

After he cleaned up, we are lying in bed together, cuddling, just holding each other. After a while I got back to my usual self.

“Beka, seriously, how could you let me wait for so long? And when the fuck did you install that thing?”

He smiled at me: “Well, you were the one, flirting with someone else in front of me. Punishment was necessary. And the instalment, it was done last week.”

It´s always like that with us. I mess up, on purpose mostly, and Otabeks kinky side shows up. Don´t thing we haven´t talked about this. I enjoy the pain, and we have a safeword. More then one actually. I never used it until now.

But talking in the beginning about everything was difficult..


	2. Beginning

“So do you wanna be friends with me or not?”

Huh?!

I couldn´t quite get those words. He wants to be friends with me? Don´t get me wrong, I had some friends. And I have the team and the fanclub. I am happy that both exists, but nobody asked me before to be friends with him.

After that we met a lot and we had a lot of contact. I never thought about starting dating Otabek. We hung out a lot and we had a blast. We went to the cinema, we had sleep overs and we had a lot of fun, we were amazing best friends. We still are. Otabek even moved his homerink to ST. Petersburg. Now Otabkek, Victor, Katsudon, Mila, Georgi and me all trained under the same roof. That worked sometimes better, sometimes not so good. But we manage. One day I recognised that Otabek avoided me. It was shortly after my 18th birthday. We still saw each other at practice, but he wasn´t the same. I thought that something his bothering him, but I know, he isn´t much of a talker sometimes, so I let him be.

After one and a half weeks, I had enough. I couldn´t stand the awkwardness. I stayed longer after practice, like I usually do and waited till everyone left. Victor and Katsudon went off to a date or whatever and it wasn´t long till both of us were alone. Otabek realised that and went to the changing room. I followed him a few seconds later.

I closed the door silently and waited till he saw me.

“Yuri!”, he avoided my gaze again.

“What is wrong with you!”, fuck I screamed, didn’t I?

The surprise in his face told me that I really did.

“I… ahm…”

“Did I do something wrong? Fuck Beka, I would ask nobody else ever if I offended them, because who cares right?! But with you… shit Beka, you are important to me, don´t you get that? Fuck, why do I even have to say that?” That’s so me. Getting angry instead of talking calmly about everything. Even after two years of successful years in senior division, I can´t control myself. The longer hair didn´t help at all. I know I was naïve to think that everything would change just because I am older.

“Yura, I am sorry. There were some things I needed to manage.”

“Why didn´t you talk to me, I mean we could have talked about it? We could find a solution like always.”

“Not in this case. I am sorry.” It pisses me off that he doesn´t look at me and stays so calm. I know it´s not easy to say that for him, but would it kill him to show some emotions? _Fuck!_

“Why don´t you even look at me! We can figure something out, We – “

“I fell for you Yuri!”

_Huh? What?_

Now he looks straight at me. I wish I wouldn´t have asked for that a second ago. He said, he fell for me. Like, in love? Not possible, right? We are best friends!

“What?”

We are both blushing, but I think my face is 100 times redder than his.

_What now?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I don´t know where this will go but yeah.  
> I can´t believe that so many people reacted to this.
> 
> And I swear, the smut will return :)
> 
> Bear with me an my mistakes, love all of you!


	3. Confession

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had fun writing that :) I had the feeling that I needed to get some plot into this.
> 
> Tell me what you think!
> 
> Smut comes u the next chapter ^^

POV Otabek

“I fell for you Yuri! And I am sorry. I tried to be just friends with you, but I can´t. I understand if you want to stop seeing me now. But I can´t just stay friends anymore. I like you.”

There I said it. It´s over. I promised not to tell him, trying to hold it in a little longer, but he had to follow me. _Damn it._

How much time passed. Minutes, hours, seconds? Who knows.

“So, do you wanna stop seeing me or not?”

Wait, deja-vu. It´s ironic that our friendship started and ended with the same sentence. _Why isn´t Yuri saying anything?_

He is just standing there, face to the ground. Understandable, I just confessed out of nowhere. I am stupid.

“Are you fucking kidding me?”, o there it is. He friendship ends with a bang. But no, I am happy I told him. I couldn´t avoid it any longer, it´s fine.

“Always with your ultimate questions. Yes or no. Beka, seriously, am I allowed to say anything too?”

“Sure, I am sorry. What so you wanna say.” I can´t bear looking at him. I wait for the answer. Nothing.

Suddenly he is in front of me. Blushing like crazy and his face so close. He looks at me angry and embarrassed at the same time. _Gosh, he is so cute!_ And then his lips are on mine.

_What? What is happening?!_

It´s a short and rushed kiss, but I can´t believe that actually happened.

“My answer is, I don´t know.” He looks so determined. “I don´t know what that is. I like you too. I just.. I am not sure, ok? So, give me some time to think. But I defiantly, won´t let you go, understood?”

He is so demanding at times. I still don´t realise what happened. But fuck, he kissed me. I must look like an idiot, Yuri smiles at me.

“You should see your face. Let´s wrap it up and call it a day. You want ice cream?”

“Sure.”

And that’s how I confessed. We went back to normal. And I waited for his answer. God, I waited for 3 weeks. Yuri sure is a tease.


	4. Firsts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A lot of first are heading to the new couple ;)
> 
> How will there relationship change?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As promised :)
> 
> I hope you like it, if you do, why don´t you let me know ;) 
> 
> <3

It took me three weeks to get my thoughts in order. Practice kept me busy too. Otabek and me went back to being friends. Best friends. But I felt a bit of tension. It´s not every day that your best friend confesses to you. But after three weeks, I am sure of it. I don´t know where it´s leading us, but I like Otabek. A lot.

“Let´s go on a date.”

It´s cute how surprised he looks at me. _Wait, cute?_

“Ok.” Never showing a lot of emotions right.

So we started dating. It was kind of the same, but not really. How do you describe that? We were still best friends but there was more. We learned even more about us and we started to kiss. Just short and rushed and we are both blushing every time.

One day after the cinema, we arrived at my place. Otabek follows me as always and we relax on the couch. We talk about the movie and make fun of the characters. Then it got silent. It wan´t uncomfortable, it´s never with Beka, and then Otabek got closer.

“Is this ok, Yura?”

I nod. I am too embarrassed to do anything else.

His lips touch mine. But there is more. Otabeks tongue starts to move on my lip and without many thoughts I open my mouth. It was not perfect but we found our rhythm. I let Beka take control over that. The kiss is getting more sensual, needing. We could kiss for hours and I wouldn´t mind. But we needed some air at some point. I look at Bekas blushing face. I don´t know what to do, I just pull him back.

After a few more weeks of more French kisses I go talk to Victor.

“Oi! Old men!”

“Yurio, what is it?”

“I need to..talk to you about something.”

“Need some relationship advice?”

There is his straight forward manor again. I could kill him for that.

“Don´t look at me like that. Your face is giving you away.” He winks at me.

“Y- Yeah, so what? I need some advice, fine! If you don´t want to help me –“

“No, I am happy that you asked me.”

And then the most embarrassing talk in my life happened. He told me everything. How it works. Toys, Kinks. The list goes on. Thankfully Victor kept secret over that talk.

One night I decide, that I am ready. I don´t want to wait longer, it´s going to be awkward anyway. So I prepare myself and invite Otabek over.

Time to get offensive!

We have dinner and watch a movie. We are cuddling in front of the television. And I wait for an opening. It turns out that I didn´t wait long. Otabek starts to kiss me after only 10 minutes. I was to unfocused on the movie anyway.

I take Bekas hands and lead them under my shirt. He wouldn´t start anything otherwise.

He breaks the kiss. “Yura, what are you doing?”

“Well, I thought it´s time to go further.” Do I need to tell you how red my face is? Damn, I am always just showing of anger or joy, the rest of these emotions are new for me.

“We should talk about this first. There are things we need to make clear.” I can see, that waiting is not really an option for him. But I admire that he tries.

“It´s fine, I talked to Victor and I prepared myself ok. So please, can we just skip the weird talk and figure it out. Besides, there is something that doesn´t seem to be able to wait longer.” I smirk and touch his jeans.

“Yura.. that´s…”

“Beke, please.”

“Damn, I can´t control myself. But promise me, that you tell me when it hurts.”

“Deal!”

We start kissing again. Beka picks me up and carries me in the bedroom. He starts to let his hands slid up and down under my shirt. I make sounds, I never heard before.

“More.. Beka!”

We are undressed in no time. Only in boxers we start kissing and touching. Otabeks tongue does things to my nipples that let my cock get hard and make me moan.

Otabek keeps asking me if I am fine and in a way, that’s super cute. But now I really can´t wait anymore.

“Be – Beka. I need you!”

He finds lube and condoms in my drawer. I am too distracted to ask how I knew and he starts to massage my entrance. When his first finger thrust in, it hurts. But it´s not that bad. I get used to it pretty fast, needing more.

As if he knew, Beka starts to move his finger. Slowly, trying not to hurt me. It feels weird, but good.

“Beka… it- it´s ok.”

To show him that I mean it I move, his finger thrusting deeper.

“Yura, you are so sexy right now! I put another one in ok?” He waits for my nod and slowly pushes in the second finger. The stretch hurts more but Beka moves his finger to a sensible spot and the pain turns into pleasure.

Before he takes the third finger, he starts to kiss me and caring over my nipples again. I am going insane! He thrusts the third finger in, but bites my neck at the same time, to avoid me feeling the pain. He gives me time to adjust and starts to move them.

It takes forever but I couldn´t care less. Beka starts to suck my cock at the same time than thrusting his fingers. I can´t stop moaning. And when Beka starts to moan while he is sucking my cock, I loose it.

“Be—eka. I can´t. I´m going to..”

Right before I come, I feel how Otabek removes his fingers, now being empty starts to feel weird. He puts the condom on, and adds a lot of lube.

“Yura, please tell me if it hurts.”

“Hurry!” I pant, I want him. Now!

He prepared me well but it still hurts. He slowly pushes in, giving me the time I need. Kissing me passionately.

“It´s in.”

I feel him. He is so deep inside me, pulsing. And I start to feel amazing.

“Mo – ve, Beka, please!”

He doesn´t ask anymore he starts to thrust in. Deeper with every thrust.

I am happy I live alone, I am sure the neighbours hear me. I am moaning and screaming until I am getting closer and closer to the hilt.

“Be- Beka, I – ahhh! – More – please – I am close!”

Otabek is now looking straight into my eyes and I can´t look away.

“Yura, you are amazing! Come for me! Come for me, kitten!”

That´s all I need to come. And I feel that Beka comes short after me. Pulling out and collapsing on me.

We try to catch our breath. I can hear his heart racing. Or is it mine? Whatever. It was..

“Amazing!” I hear him say.

“Wow.” I can´t talk right now.

After some more minutes, I am able to feel myself again.

“What was the kitten thing in the end?”

“I thought you like it?”

“Yeah, well I do. It was just. I was surprised.”

“Haha, Well I think I can surprise you even more. That´s the most important aspect of skating right?” He says and kisses my hand.

“I love you!”

_Wait, wait. Stop! Timeout! Did I just. Did I just say that? Right after our first time? O god, he will be totally freaked out, that´s it, we are done. Gosh, why am I so stupid?_

“I love you too, Yura.” I look at him. Surprised, shocked, happy, embarrassed. Can one person have all of these emotions on his face at the same time?

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I have no idea where this will lead to, if I will write more chapters or not, we will see
> 
> I hope you let me know what you think :)
> 
> (I am not a native, so please forgive me spelling mistakes and such!)


End file.
